


Crossing Paths

by yagis_oneand_only



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, cheesy ending, iwaoi - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagis_oneand_only/pseuds/yagis_oneand_only
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamunamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/gifts).



“Home sweet home!” Oikawa sighed, his arms opened wide.

“How long have we been gone?” Hinata asked, dragging his luggage behind him. 

“Months. Too long,” Oikawa leaned down and grabbed the handle to his luggage. “I’d love to talk, shorty, but I’d like to go home as soon as possible. Your angry boyfriend is picking you up, no?”

Hinata glared at him as he walked away. It was a long flight for both of them. Not only did they end up on the same flight, but they sat next to each other as well. Hinata complained that Oikawa was taking up too much space. Oikawa complained that Hinata’s music was too loud. They were both nuisances to each other, just like how it was back in high school. However refreshing it was at first, their rivalry never stopped after high school and continued, even on a flight back to Japan.

The air felt good as Oikawa walked out of the airport. He had no breaks since he went pro, but he was glad for the short time he did have. Of course, he would be practicing, but he would also like to enjoy being home. And maybe catching up with some of his old teammates. He would use this break wisely to train and relax as best he could.

Oikawa called a cab to take him back to his apartment in Tokyo. It was near the college, so of course, it was filled with many shops, cafes, and a gym where he could practice when he came back home. It was perfect for a young bachelor such as himself to easily go out and buy or eat whenever he needed. However, since he wasn’t home often, his place was fairly empty.

A cold breeze hit him as he unlocked his door and walked in. Even though it was near the end of summer, his apartment was cold due to the lack of people living in it. He considered getting a pet but knew he had no way of taking care of it. He set his luggage to the side, kicked off his shoes, and walked in, heading straight towards the couch, his phone already in his hand and dialing a familiar number.

“Long time, no talk, Iwa,” Oikawa smiled, flopping down onto the soft cushions. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s voice made the ends of Oikawa’s mouth quirk up. “It’s certainly been a long time. Is something wrong?”

“Why would something be wrong? Do I need an excuse to call my best friend?”

“You only call me when something is wrong,” Iwa sighed.

“Ok true, but you never contact me otherwise,” Oikawa frowned, sitting up slightly. “So we’re both at fault.”

“Tell me what you need before I hang up.” He threatened.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” He started to fiddle with his jacket zipper. “I’m back in Japan and have about a month off. Wanna get lunch some time?”

“Seriously? Sure I can see if I have time this week.” He paused and Oikawa could hear him flip through something. “How about this Saturday at around twelve?”

“Works for me. I can send you the directions to the cafe.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Iwaizumi hung up and Oikawa sighed. It was a shame that he didn’t keep in touch with his best friend. Of course, it wasn’t on purpose. They both went in different directions in life. At first, they tried to keep conversations going with weekly calls and constant texts. But as Oikawa became busy with practice and games, Iwaizumi became busy with school and his own volleyball team at his college. Weekly calls turned scarce and texts turned dry. They couldn’t seem to get back into the routine of talking.

Now that he was back in Japan, Oikawa was hoping to change that. He missed Iwa, even if he didn’t feel the same. While he did become friends with others he met in high school, it wasn't the same. He didn’t form the same bond or feel the same way when playing games. He couldn’t describe the feeling other than having a perfect partner.

Oikawa glanced at his phone. It was Thursday, which meant he had a couple of days to rest from the  _ horrendous  _ flight. He was exhausted and wanted to feel his best when meeting with Iwa. But he was also starving. His tiredness got the best of him, and he ended up sleeping for the rest of the day. It was a dreamless sleep, but a comfortable one. It seemed he couldn’t sleep this way during training and his time abroad.

  * ••



It was finally Saturday. Oikawa sat at a table that was tucked in the corner of the cafe, for maximum privacy. It was only 11:57, but Oikawa had been sitting at the table, sipping at a smoothie, for a good ten minutes. His knee was bouncing rapidly up and down and he kept glancing at his phone. He wasn’t nervous. Of course, he wasn’t! He was confident that Iwa would be the same. Oikawa had stayed the same too. There was no way both of them would move on from being best friends. Right?

Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa in the corner. Their eyes met, and Oikawa stood, a grin gracing his face, waving him over. Iwaizumi didn’t smile back. Instead, there was a scowl on his face as he stomped over to the table, crossing his arms.

“Are you some sort of stalker?” He hissed.

“Iwa, that is no proper way to greet your best friend.” Oikawa glanced up at him.

“How did you know I lived in this area?” Iwa huffed and sat down, crossing his arms.

“What?! You live in this area? Since when?” Oikawa’s bewilderment was almost humorous.

“I just moved here a month ago, to be closer to campus and to find a job.”

“Oh, really? I forgot you went to college near here. Do you like the area? When I moved I didn’t have time to look around.” 

“I don’t really have time either. Even though I’m only a second year, I have to consider all my options early. Plus it’s hard with all the studying and work I have since I’m technically a medical major.”

“Woah, I didn’t know sports medicine was so tough,” Oikawa teased, smirking at him. “I guess that’s a good excuse for not keeping in touch.”

“Oikawa, you’re just as bad. Seriously, you need to stop calling me when you need money. Aren’t you rich from playing on a professional team?”

Oikawa pouted and didn’t say anything. Of course, he wasn’t rich. He was well off sure, but he was also used to asking Iwaizuimi for money. When they were in high school together, Iwaizumi would always pay, even when he said he wouldn’t. So Oikawa made the habit of not bringing money with him all the time or keeping some on his phone. The habit didn’t break when he got older. That included calling Iwaizumi. 

In Oikawa’s pouty silence, Iwaizumi ordered himself an iced coffee. As he waited, he gazed thoughtfully at his friend. Oikawa hadn’t changed one bit since high school.He was still that immature, cocky, shithead. It was comforting in a way, to know that he hadn’t changed. Iwaizumi knew that being apart, one of them would become different. He was just glad it wasn’t Oikawa.

“Stop pouting,” Iwa rolled his eyes. “You’re always like this.”

“I am not!”

Iwa gave him a look.

“Anyway, how’s school? Are you dating anyone?” Oikawa leaned forward, sipping on his drink.

“School is..school I guess. I had to quit the team, which is unfortunate, but I did get a job at the gym,” He thanked the waitress as she set down his coffee. “As for dating anyone, haven’t had time.”

“You quit volleyball?! Seriously?”

“Dude, calm down. I help out kids at the gym and give lessons. It’s not that big of a deal.” Iwa rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “What about you? I catch your games when I can, but how’s life outside of that?”

“Hmm,” Oikawa pouted slightly. “Pretty busy, actually. Lots and lots of training, interviews, going out with the team. It can get kind of tiring. But who am I to complain, I’m doing what I love.”

“Wow, you not complaining? That’s surprising.” Iwaizumi snorted.

Oikawa laughed and took another sip of his drink. As they continued talking, all the pent up stress on Oikawa’s shoulders melted away. He missed this. He missed his best friend/ Talking came as easily as playing volleyball. He didn’t realize how much he needed this back in his life. The way they bantered so easily or the way they never ran out of things to talk about. Oikawa missed everything about hanging out with him. He knew he was a nuisance, but Iwa didn’t seem to mind in the first place.

“So,” Iwaizumi leaned his cheek on his hand, gazing at Oikawa through his eyelashes. “How’s constantly seeing the shorty and Kageyama?”

“Don’t even get me started,” Oikawa pouted once again, crossing his arms. “I was stuck on a flight with Chibi!”

“Oh, that must’ve brought back good memories, huh?” Iwa laughed, his eyes closing in a smile.

They continued to talk for another two hours. Catching up on life, reminiscing on the good high school days. It felt good. It was something they both needed. Iwaizumi was constantly caught up with college, figuring out his next step to advance in his career. Oikawa was busy making a name for himself in the volleyball world and trying to achieve his end goal. Life as an adult was unexpected and busy. The naivety of wanting to stay in touch was lost under the need to grow and live life to the fullest. Two separate paths that were once intertwined were now parallel. However, when these lines did cross, it brought a sense of calm between both parties.

“I’ll pay this time,” Oikawa stood, stretching out.

“What, really?” Iwaizumi gazed at him. “Maybe you have changed.”

“C’mon, it’s my treat! I actually have money with me this time.”

“Thanks, Shittykawa. You’re the best.” Iwaizumi punched his shoulder.

“Somehow, you calling me Shittykawa makes the complement less effective.” He pouted.

Iwa let out a soft chuckle and Oikawa looked away, placing money down on the table. He couldn’t stop thinking of how much he  _ missed his best friend _ . They both said their goodbyes and the two were off their separate ways. It felt like they were going home after a long practice or game. Oikawa sighed happily, taking out his phone.

**_‘Wanna hang again sometime_ ** **_(* ^ ω ^)’_ **

‘ **_Can’t. Too busy.’_ **

**_‘_ ** **_ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ You seemed to be enjoying our time together today’_ **

**_‘Stop using emojis. It’s gross. And we can probably grab a drink at your place sometime at the end of the week if i’m not too busy’_ **

**_‘Why my place?!?!’_ **

‘ **_So you can pay me back for all the times you “forgot your wallet”’_ **

‘ **_Fair enough.’_ **

Oikawa continued to text him, even as he got home. Conversation flowed between them like water down a river. Even though Iwaizumi said he had to sleep for class, they kept texting. The longest break between texting was only fifteen minutes, and that was so they could both shower. It wasn’t until it was one in the morning that Iwaizumi really had to go to sleep. They said their goodnights. This happened for another couple days. 

Oikawa was left staring up at the ceiling in the dark. With a jolt, he sat up. Oh shit.  _ Oh shit _ . His heart was pounding in his chest. Was this…? No, it couldn't be. It couldn’t possibly be. With shaking hands, Oikawa grabbed his phone, looking through the conversation. He then went to his photos, looking at all the pictures he had with him. His heart raced at the sight of how good they looked together, how natural. It wasn’t because they’ve been friends for a long time. It wasn’t because they were constantly with each other. Oikawa almost didn’t want to say it out loud.

“Son of a bitch,” He groaned, throwing his phone down. “I’m in love with my best friend.”

\----------

**_‘Yo, still on for tonight?’_ **

**_‘Yeah.’_ **

**_‘Are you gonna tell me your address or…’_ **

**_‘Yeah, sorry. Working out’_ **

Iwaizumi frowned, staring at his phone. Something was off about Oikawa. His texts went from enthusiastic and slightly annoying to lackluster and one worded. Of course, Iwa could brush it off as him actually being busy with working out, but he knew him better. There was definitely something wrong with him.

Nothing made problems better than cracking a cold one open with the boys. In this case it was just two boys, but the thought still stood. Iwaizumi made sure to pick up two cases of beer as well as some snacks. Knowing Oikawa, he probably didn’t have much food in his home anyway, so he decided to buy him some ramen and boxed lunches as well.

“Yo, open up!” Iwa knocked at the door, lifting the bags to the security camera. “I brought beer.”

“Come in,” Oikawa smiled slightly as he opened the door. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Humble? This place is pretty huge. I’m jealous.”

“Ah, nah. It’s pretty empty most of the time since I’m always abroad. I’ll probably have to sell it at one point.”

Iwaizumi sat the food and beer down on the table. He grabbed a can, immediately opening it and taking a sip as he plopped down on the couch. His gaze was practically burning into the back of Oikawa’s head as he watched him sort through all the food.

“What’s all this food for?”

“I knew you probably wouldn’t have much to eat, so I bought some extra stuff. Should help some.”

“Iwa….you didn’t have to do this.”

“But I did? Dude, normally you’d be so excited about this. I even got you milk bread. What’s wrong?”

“Sorry,” He smiled, taking a beer and immediately chugging it. He let out a sigh. “I’ve been tired. Between the flight and training….”

“Liar.”

“What?” Oikawa grabbed another beer, and sat next to him. “How am I a liar?”

“Because  _ I know you _ . The Great Oikawa Tooru doesn’t let something like flights and training beat him down. What’s really wrong?”

“Alright, you caught me,” He laughed, leaning back on the couch. “I’m just sad that I won’t be here for long.”

“That’s it?” Iwa laughed, punching his arm. “C’mon, man. We’re best friends, do you really think distance is gonna stop that? This time I’ll make sure we stay in touch.”

There it was. The confirmation. From bringing him his favorite food, to making sure he was alright, to promising not to leave him, Oikawa was falling deeper in love. It was as if the world was taunting him, telling him to go for it. He needed another drink.

The two talked, snacked, and drank for hours. Constantly laughing, teasing, and recalling old stories. Iwaizumi filled him in on what happened that week and how frustrating his classes were. Oikawa told him about how he only took a tiny break, but working out was already more difficult, Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the comfort of being with someone you trusted, but the two were more touchy than ever. A playful slap to the arm, knees touching, stares lasting longer than they should. It was enough to push him over the edge.

“Hey, why did you stop talking?” Iwa asked, flicking his forehead. “I was enjoying that story.” 

Oikawa leaned forward slightly, his breath brushing against Iwaizumi’s ear. Time is frozen in that moment. Oikawa didn’t know what came over him, but he had to do something. He was being driven insane, as if he was being teased on purpose. He hated it and wanted it to stop. So he did what he always does when he drinks: made a rash decision before thinking about it.

“I like you.”

“Dude, stop,” Iwa pushed him off. “You had too much to drink.”

“Come on, Iwa, I can hold my alcohol,” Oikawa smirked slightly. “Don’t you feel the same?”

“You need a girlfriend. Badly.”

“No, I need you. Haven’t you noticed? I mean it took me all this time but...the way we work so well together? How we can never stay apart for too long?”

“That’s because we’re  _ friends _ , Oikawa,” Iwaizumi scooted away from him. “I..I don’t even like men!”

Oikawa pouted and turned away. He stood, his face contorting. Just when a good thing had started, he had to fuck it up. He was so used to getting what he wanted, to taking chances and succeeding, that he didn’t even think about failing. But as Iwaizumi looked at him with disgust, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel something snap within him. With a bright smile, he laughed and slapped his shoulder.

“Don’t look so serious! I was only joking,” Oikawa laughed again. “You’re right, I need a girlfriend so badly, I was starting to imagine your ugly ass like one.”

“Yeah...sure…” Iwa didn’t know how to react so he just stared at his phone. “Shit. It’s late and I have class tomorrow. I’ll be busy for the next week or so. I probably can’t meet up.”

“Ah, that’s fine! I have to train some and get ready to go back anyway.” He wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I’ll catch you later, alright? Don’t stay up all night.”

“Sure thing.”

Iwaizumi stopped, for just a split second. There was no retort on Oikawa’s end. He furrowed his eyebrows before turning and leaving. As soon as he left, Oikawa flopped back onto the floor and covered his face.  _ Of course  _ he wasn’t joking. But seeing Iwa react like that made him regret everything he even said. The best he could do now was just try and pretend nothing happened. The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend.

\--------

  
  


Iwaizumi paced around his room. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Or what was happening to OIkawa. Things were going so well, they were best friends once again after being separated by life. He felt good, he felt calm, and he felt happy. But now it was all muddled by Oikawa’s confession. Even if he tried sweeping it under the rug, Iwa knew OIkawa better than anyone.

It had already been a week since everything happened. They stopped talking. Iwa did his best to focus on school, but his mind always went back to that night. He didn’t know if he was disgusted, disappointed, scared, or confused. He just wanted to forget about it. But his mind wouldn’t let him.

On the other side, Oikawa was struggling just as much, if not even more. He distracted himself with training. Every time he reached for his phone, he pulled away, not wanting to face the consequences of his actions. He fucked up big time, and the lasting effects were too much to handle. He just lost his best friend all because he drank too much and his brain decided it would be good to confess. 

There was only one final chance. Oikawa texted Iwaizumi to meet him at the airport before he left. But no answer. He called, left voicemails. But still, there was nothing. He waited until the last fucking minute. But he never came. From his point of view, it was obvious where Iwaizumi’s feelings lied. He couldn’t even cry. All he could do was focus on what was in front of him. Getting the hell out of Japan.

_ “H-hey...It’s me. Of course, you knew that by the caller ID. I just...fuck. I’m about to leave. I texted you and...shit. Just come.” _

_ “Iwaizumi, I know I fucked up. Please. I’m so sorry. Let’s just...be friends again, okay? I need you.” _

_ “My flight is about to board. I don’t want to end things this way. But I understand.” _

Iwaizumi’s hand shook as he listened to the last voicemail. He was sucha fucking  _ idiot _ . Hearing how distressed Oikawa was made his insides twist. It made his hands sweaty, his head pound. It hurt like hell. Is this what it was like to lose a best friend? Or is this what it’s like to realize that something you thought you knew your whole life was flipped on its head?

He took out his phone and searched up Oikawa’s team’s schedule. Their first game was in South Korea. There were only three days left. Three days for Iwaizumi to sort out his emotions and how he felt about Oikawa. He stood and paced around the room, biting his nails. He couldn’t possibly like  _ a guy _ , right? 

He didn’t think it was wrong. He didn;t think Oikawa was wrong for feeling attraction towards a guy. It just felt  _ weird _ to know that Oikawa was attracted to him. It felt  _ weird _ to think that he couldn’t be 100% straight either. By the looks of it, Oikawa had just figured himself out too. It was a shock to both of him. So why was Iwaizumi the only one who felt disgusted?

He sighed and rubbed his face. Of course he knew why. He had this preconceived notion that he  _ knew _ who he was. He was Iwaizumi, a smart and strong willed man that was blunt with others but knew what he wanted and what to do to get it. But now it was as if he was going through puberty again, discovering new parts of himself. The big question was: did he like Oikawa?

Looking back on it, their relationship could be pretty ambiguous to outsiders. They were either  _ really  _ good best friends, or a couple. Oikawa was always a clingy one, latching onto everything Iwaizumi said while at the same time annoying the shit out of him. It’s not like Iwaizumi tolerated him, though sometimes he did want to kick his ass, it was just something he had grown accustomed to. He enjoyed being around Oikawa.

There were times, now that he really thought about it, where the line between friends and lovers were slightly blurred. Drunken nights falling asleep together, absentmindedly sitting close almost to the point of cuddling, fixing each others’ clothes and hair. But that could all be seen as something friends do. It wasn’t like Iwa’s heart was pounding during it either.

The more he thought about it, the more stressed he became. Just because he wasn’t flustered, his heart was fluttering, doesn’t mean he didn't like Oikawa. He never saw OIkawa get flustered when the two were together, and yet he still has feelings for him. The final take was that Iwaizumi didn’t want to lose Oikawa. He wanted him back in his life, right at his side. And that was enough evidence to reach a verdict.

  
  


\--------

Oikawa’s hands shook. He was never like this.  _ He was never like this _ . He always had an iron grip on his confidence during a game. But for  _ some reason _ , all he could think about was Iwaizumi. He glanced at the scoreboard. Third set. Tied scored, 24-24. His team just caught up. It was his serve. Normally the team would be ready, knowing what his serves can do. But they watched in dismay as Oikawa’s serve flew straight into the center of the net.

“Shit,” He hissed, wiping his forward. “Sorry! I-I’ll-”

“ _ OIKAWA!”  _ A voice pierced through the crowd.

His head whipped up right as his teammate threw the ball at him. Oikawa fell with a thud, but didn’t seem phased as he immediately stood again, his eyes desperately searching the crowd. There he was. Iwaizumi was leaning over the railing, an angry expression on his face. He looked like he was running for his life, sweat dripping down his forehead, his skin a deep red. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath.

“Don’t you dare give up, you idiot!” Iwaizumi shouted. “You’re better than this and you know it!”

Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi was right. He  _ is _ better than this. What was he doing, embarrassing himself in front of everyone? This wasn’t that calm, cool, and suave Oikawa everyone knew. Oikawa stood once again and picked up the ball, spinning it in his hands. He looked around the court and saw his teammates smiling in relief. With a smirk, he pointed across the court.

“Time to end this.”

Iwaizumi flopped down on the seat. He made it in time.  _ He made it in time _ . He smiled, watching as Oikawa flawlessly executed another one of his serves. If he didn’t book a ticket immediately, he would’ve missed the game completely. He could feel the effects of the two hour impromptu flight, but it was quickly overwhelmed by why he came in here in the first place. Iwaizumi’s hands became sweaty as rare nerves racked his body. This was something completely new to him, and he didn’t even know how to admit that he was wrong. Especially not now with Oikawa’s shit eating grin after he set the ball to the ace, scoring the final game-winning point.

After the game, Iwaizumi waited in the lobby for Oikawa. He shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his shakiness. He heard footsteps in the silent and empty hall. Looking up, he saw Oikawa slowly making his way over to him. Oikawa was filled with fear of what Iwaizumi would say. Would he want to forget about it and just go back to being best friends? Iwaizumi feared rejection. Was he too late? Would Oikawa accept his feelings after being turned down? Their eyes met and at that moment, the world stopped.

“I…” Iwa coughed, looking away. “You did great back there.”

“It was thanks to you,” Oikawa laughed slightly. “You always knew how to get me out of my head when I needed it.”

“Listen… about what happened. I thought about it and-”

“It’s ok. I crossed a line. I pestered you when I shouldn’t. I was just being my normal shitty self.” Oikawa grinned, scratching the back of his head.

It broke Iwaizumi’s heart to see him so painfully hide his feelings. Especially since  _ he  _ was the reason for hiding. Iwaizumi was blunt when needed and didn’t want to spare any feelings. But this was different. He couldn’t believe he made Oikawa so beat down that he couldn’t even think. It was driving him absolutely insane. 

“Oikawa…”

“Iwa! I told you it’s fine!” Oikawa put his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll get over it.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“What?”

Iwaizumi grabbed the collar of Oikawa’s jacket and pulled him close. AS they kissed, Iwa could hear both of their hearts pounding wildly. It felt odd kissing a guy, especially when it was his best friend. But did it feel wrong? Hell no. It felt  _ good _ . Even though it would take him a while to get used to this new experience, he was glad he would have someone he loved and cared for by his side. He just wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Oikawa’s body was stiff. His hand flopped off of his shoulder, landing at his side. Both of their eyes were squeezed shut. Eventually, Iwaizumi pulled back, looking away and blushing. Oikawa just stared blankly ahead. Nothing could be heard except for the beating of two uncertain hearts. Oikawa lifted his hand, his fingertips brushing against his lips.

“Don’t get over it...Please.”

“I thought you didn’t- Did you just- I...I-I,” Oikawa stuttered. “What?”

“I like you, idiot. I guess I was just afraid. Afraid that I’d been lying to myself all this time. That’s why I pushed you away. I’m sorry.”

“Iwa!” He suddenly cried out, wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t scare me like that! I thought I lost you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Iwaizumi slowly wrapped his arms around him. “You’ll never lose me.”

And the world started spinning once again.

  
  
  
  


**Extra** :

It was the first match Oikawa was having on his dream team for Argentina. He wasn’t nervous, especially since he had the chance to once again battle against Hinata, Kageyama, and Ushijima. He was happy, to say the least. That was, until, he saw his fiance staring at him from the otherside of the court, a giant smirk on his face.

“Yo!” Iwaizumi yelled, walking up to him. “Are you prepared to lose?”

“Not today, babe,” Oikawa grinned. “Even if you’re my opponent, I will not go easy on you.”

“That’s not what you were saying last week.”

“Iwa!”


End file.
